Nathreikka von Karthana
Nathreikka von Karthana (ナッスリーッカ·ヺン·カーサナ Nassurīkka von Kāsana), or better known by her codename, Mondrek 27 (モンドレック27 Mondorekku 27). She is the leader and mentor of the Magical Amazons. Biography Character history As a leader and mentor of the Magical Amazons, Nathreikka is sometimes do other missions to defeat Onyxard's allied by herself. Actually, one night, she went to an abandoned building to find the snowglobe which was owned by a little girl that she saved when a huge fire struck in the building during the first invasion of the Kelzittes last November 14, 2013. Surprisingly, she was spotted by Space Aswang Sengoku in Room 1786 of the abandoned building, which was ended up in a battle. Luckily, Nathreikka was saved by her fellow Magical Amazons after Sengoku attempted to kill her. In the end, Sengoku was defeated by Nathreikka and the Magical Amazons. As Ayumu Kasuga promised to Sandy Fortaleza, Rasch van Mirokon and Rochester ei Verdandi not to tell other about their real identities, Ayumu told to Nathreikka that she decided to become a Magical Amazon. Nathreikka approved Ayumu wish, and she trained Ayumu until became Vermillion 17. Encountering Armored Warriors Nathreikka encountered Naoko Fujimori/Chroma 07 outside the radio station fighting against the Kelzittes. During their conversation, she got mad and asked Naoko if she's serious to her duty as an Armored Warrior or not. The next day, Nathreikka confronted Naoko in a parking lot after she was dismayed of Naoko's decision to quit as an Armored Warrior a night before. She asked her if that's her final decision, and ends up in a battle. In the end, Naoko proved to Nathreikka that she will never quit as an Armored Warrior even she continuously working as a field reporter and radio personality. Battle in Fukui City A Space Aswang was once invaded in nearby Fukui City and he is attempted to kill a child name Riku. But unfortunately, he was attacked by Nathreikka. In order to take a revenge against Nathreikka, Procrustes created another Space Aswang to invade Fukui City and to defeat the Magical Amazons. Unexpectedly, the Armored Warriors from Chroma, Schering and Raiden Group joined the battle with the Magical Amazons to defeat again the another Space Aswang. The Magical Amazons faced the Kelzettian Knight Army, and they're almost in defeat. Luckily, the Armored Warriors from Chroma and Raiden Group were came to rescue them. Journey In Planet Kotomi to be added Personality The leader and mentor of the Magical Amazons, Nathreikka is a serious-yet-friendly and optimistic person who wants to restore peace in the Mortal World and defeat Onyxard and her allies as well. Behind the scenes Portrayal Nathreikka is portrayed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura), who previously portrayed Ambrose eu Kisaragi in the second unofficial Fantasy Hero Legion Series, Monsters In The Sea. As Mondrek 27, her in-suit stunt double is Anaira Takaiwa (高岩 アナイラ Takaiwa Anaira). Notes to be added Category:Fantasy Hero Legend Warriors Category:Characters were portrayed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Category:Protagonists Category:Blue Hero Warriors